


That's the Cockpit Camera Fixed...

by Mass_Effecting_Your_Pants



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: Gen, Humor, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mass_Effecting_Your_Pants/pseuds/Mass_Effecting_Your_Pants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“There we go. No problem,” Bao-Dur muttered to himself as he heard the monitor above him flicker on. “That’s the cockpit camera fixed…” He stared at the screen, heat flushing his cheeks. “Not the cockpit.”</p>
<p>Just a short for a giggle - would explain why Bao-Dur won't say more than three words to the Exile on the Hawk…</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's the Cockpit Camera Fixed...

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on fanfiction.net under the following:-
> 
> Title: That's The Cockpit Camera Fixed  
> Category: Games » Star Wars  
> Author: Malak's Mistress  
> Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
> Genre: General/Humor  
> Published: 07-01-07, Updated: 07-01-07  
> Chapters: 1, Words: 608

Bao-Dur cursed as the two wires he was trying to reconnect sparked, sending a shower of hot glowing stars over his hands. _That wasn't supposed to happen._

He was attempting to repair the Ebon Hawk's security system, which seemed to have been damaged beyond belief. Specifically, the security cameras and their related audio components were in need of repair. Why the slavers had bothered to sabotage the security system when they had clearly planned on stealing their ship after killing them, he didn't understand. It made the Zabrak nervous at how lax the Hawk's security seemed to be, since the ship had suffered three break-ins while he had been aboard; the first by Visas, the second by some pilot who claimed the Hawk was his, and the third by the Red Eclipse slavers.

He was going to make sure that everything was working perfectly and in sync so that a fourth time _would not_ occur. That was before he had discovered how badly damaged the system seemed to be.

Now, the tech frowned at the two wires he held. It was quite simple really; Red 2D should connect to Yellow 2D. He dropped to his knees and pulled out the mess of wires again, following the trail of the two he held.

"Well that's the problem," he looked closely at the tag on the yellow cable, reading '2B' in faded lettering.

With renewed enthusiasm he searched through the tangle to find the correct wire and, after double-checking the label, connected it to its partner.

"There we go. No problem," the Zabrak muttered to himself as he heard the monitor above him flicker on. "That's the cockpit camera fixed…"

He stared at the screen, heat flushing his cheeks. "Not the cockpit."

_Why is there even a camera in the refresher anyway_ , he asked silently, exiting to the main menu. Nothing happened. He hit 'exit' again, to no avail.

Though his mind didn't will it, he glanced at the screen. He hoped that whoever was in the shower didn't get out anytime soon. _Force, I hope it's not Kreia._ Bao-Dur shook his head before an image could settle, evoking a chuckle from himself at his reaction. _Need need need to fix this now._ He could see no reason why the actual keyboard would not be working…unless some of the keys were so old and dirty underneath that they had jammed.

The tech pried open the casing and squinted inside, frowning.

"Gross."

It appeared that the keyboard had quite possibly never been cleaned. Bao-Dur began scraping away the filth immediately, very much aware that generally, showers don't last very long. After several minutes, he realised that the job was going to take longer than he wanted.

He replaced the casing, deciding that the security system not working wasn't necessarily a bother since there was several Jedi on board who could sense intruders. The Zabrak reached down and disconnected the two perpetrating wires, but not before his eyes were dragged to the monitor one last time. He flushed again but, much to his discomfort, the heat wasn't limited to his cheeks.

He hadn't ever thought about what the General actually looked like under all those billowing Jedi robes, but now he was pretty sure he would never forget. Looking for something to distract his mind, the tech rushed out of the security room, finding a diversion in the garage.

"Hey T3, want me to upgrade your memory core?"

"Beep berdoot."

"Good, good. It might take a while."


End file.
